A Demon Slayer's Vow
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Kohaku and Kagara come up with a plan to kill Naraku. Will the plan succeed? If it does, what becomes of the Shikon Jewel?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"A Demon Slayer's Vow"

The night air was crisp. A lone, pure white feather was flying through the air, its two occupants too immersed in their own thoughts to talk to each other.

'Naraku hold my life in his hands. I will never be free of him, and I have no dire to be absorbed back into him or to be chained up underground,' Kagura mused.

'I miss my sister, but I cannot go back until Naraku is dead. No one can get close to Naraku…except for Kanna! I can't have her kill him. She's too loyal.' Kohaku sighed out loud, which caught the Wind Sorceress's attention.

"Kohaku?"

"Hmm?" Kohaku sounded distracted.

"You're not under Naraku's control anymore, are you?"

Fear flashed through the young demon slayer's eyes before he said, "What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't want to be under his control either."

Kohaku visibly relaxed. "I want Naraku dead, but I can't get close to him. Kanna can, but she won't help us."

Kohaku looked around. 'No sign of the Saimyosho.' "You have an attack caked Dance of the Dead, right?"

"Yes."

"It can be used on humans or demons, right?"

"Correct."

"And Kanna's mirror sucks out souls and can be used on humans or demons, right?" Kagura nodded. "And without the soul the body dies?"

"No, but if the body is destroyed before the mirror breaks the soul has nowhere to go." Kohaku remained silent, allowing Kagura to think about their conversation. "Are you suggesting that I kill Kanna and have her suck out Naraku's soul?"

"Yes. I think it'll work."

"Well, it won't. You're forgetting about the infant which is Naraku's heart. As long as it's alive, Naraku cannot be killed."

"Oh."

%%%

"Kanna."

A small girl with star-kissed hair, pale skin, expressionless eyes, who was dressed in white appeared out of nowhere. She held a small mirror at a downward angle.

"Come closer, Kanna. I wish to spy on Kikyo," a deep, creepy voice called out from the shadows.

The small demoness stepped closer to her master. The face a raven-haired crimson-eyed half-demon with several bone-like appendages arching behind him appeared in the mirror. As he waited for the image to change, a demented, slightly malicious smirk appeared on his face. The mirror into which he was peering was tilted slightly upwards and started glowing. Naraku's thoughts about the undead priestess ceased as his soul got sucked out and into the mirror. His body fell over. A word escaped his lips accompanied by his last breath. "Kanna."

A diagonal line that was only visible at close range appeared on Kanna's chest. Said line emitted a blue foam-like substance before the demoness slid to the floor, already dead. A figure in the shadows shifted slightly in anticipation. 'Kagura said wait five minutes before making my move.'

The young demon slayer counted down the seconds as he watched the two dead demons. 'I hope Kagura's killed the infant by now.' Kohaku stood up, grabbed his weapon, and advanced on what he hoped was a dead body. He expertly threw his weapon multiple times. Again and again it sliced through Naraku's body, guaranteeing his death was final.

Satisfied with his work, the raven-haired teenager searched for the Sacred Jewel. He found it fairly easy.

%%% IN KAEDE'S VILLAGE

"HENTAI!"

THUD.

Sango laid her boomerang back down beside her and continued to groom Kirara.

"He never learns," Kagome mentioned.

Just then, Kirara stood up and jumped off Sango's lap. "Kirara, where are you going?"

Kagome's head jerked up. "I sense a big fragment of the jewel coming right for us!"

Inuyasha stood up and drew Tetsusaiga, which transformed. "All right. It's got to be Naraku. No one else has a big piece of the jewel."

Kirara sniffed the air. She transformed and flew off. Sango stood up. "Kirara! Where are you going?"

Shortly after she flew off, Kirara came back…with someone dangling from her mouth. She gently set the person down and de-transformed. Everyone looked at who Kirara found.

Sango gasped. "Kohaku."

Kohaku looked right at Sango. "Sister."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Sango ran over and embraced her brother. "I've missed you so much, Kohaku!"

"I know, Sango."

"I'd hate to break up this sibling reunion, but where's Naraku?" Inuyasha spat out.

"Dead," Kohaku replied.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"I came up with a plan, and Kagura and I carried it out. Kagura killed Kanna and used her and her mirror to suck out Naraku's soul. Then, she killed Naraku's heart, and I cut up his body and took this." Kohaku held up the almost completed Sacred Jewel.

There was a collective gasp at Kohaku's admission. Kagome took the jewel from Kohaku. Meanwhile, Miroku stared at his right hand. 'With Naraku dead, does that mean…?'

Miroku pointed his hand toward the ground and away from him. He unwrapped his hand and braced himself for his wind tunnel. To his surprise, nothing happened! He tilted his hand sideways and looked at his palm. There was nothing there. He turned his palm towards him and stared at the unmarred skin. After a moment, he looked up and called out, "Sango! Look!" He turned his hand for Sango to see.

"MIROKU!" Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu and jammed it into the ground in one fluid motion. "BAKA!"

To the demon slayer's surprise, nothing happened. She peeked around her boomerang at Miroku's hand and saw nothing. She looked up at Miroku, who said, "It's true. Naraku is dead."

Sango walked over to Miroku and started feeling his hand. Miroku's expression was one of bliss. Sango's touches felt like caresses.

"How are we supposed to get the other two shards away from the scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The hanyou got reacquainted with the ground. Kohaku smiled at the antics and Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, if we wait long enough, Koga should be stopping by," Shippo mentioned.

"True and he won't have any problem giving me his jewel shards considering Naraku's dead," Kagome added.

"Then, I can become a full fledged demon," Inuyasha declared.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, causing him to cringe and whimper slightly. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he waited for the inevitable 'sit.' To his immense surprise, it never came. Kagome just exhaled in frustration. "The wish belongs to the person who killed Naraku."

Kohaku looked at the raven-haired priestess in surprise. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "And while we wait for Koga, Inuyasha and I are going to head back to my time for a short period. It shouldn't take too long or at least I hope it doesn't."

"What? Why do I have to go?"

"You don't have to, Inuyasha. I just thought you'd ant to come with me."

"Well, you were wrong! Stupid girl."

"Sit boy." Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. "Then, don't come. That's fine with me." Kagome stormed off, taking the almost completed Shikon Jewel with her.

Her friends watched her leave before they turned to Inuyasha, who was just climbing out of the Inuyasha-sized, five feet deep crater. Miroku shook his head. "He has so much to learn about what women want."

%%% A COUPLE DAYS LATER

Kagome was climbing out of the Bone Eater's Well. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought that she would never see her family again. 'I told them I was staying with Inuyasha but I'm still going to miss them.'

Suddenly, a whirlwind came rushing toward her, but dissipated before it reached her. "Hey, Kagome."

"Oh, hi, Koga," Kagome greeted, sadness evident in her voice.

Koga noticed the trace her tear had made. "Kagome, what ha-what did that mutt do to you?"

"Nothing." Kagome lifted a hand and wiped the track away. "I just won't be able to see my family again."

"They aren't…" Koga trailed off, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"Oh, no, no. They're alive." Kagome waved her hand as if to swat some invisible bugs. "I won't be able to go back to my time. Well, I could, but I wouldn't be able to return here." She pulled out the almost completed jewel. "Naraku's dead."

"WHAT? Did that mutt get to him before I did?"

"No. Sango's brother, Kohaku, killed him."

"Well, that's a little more forgivable."

"We just need your two shards." Kagome put the jewel away.

Koga looked down at his legs. "Since it's for you, Kagome." Koga knelt down and plucked the jewel shards from his legs. As he placed the shards in her hand, he asked, "So, who gets the wish? Not the mutt, right?"

"No, Inuyasha doesn't get the wish. Sango does." Kagome turned and started walking away.

"Sango? Why?"

Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Because family is more important."

She resumed walking, leaving Koga, who understood the reason, standing near the well. She reached the rest of her group in time to hear flesh hitting flesh followed by the scream of "HENTAI!"

Kagome could almost see the satisfied look on Miroku's face. She shook her head and pulled the jewel out along with the two shards she got from Koga. She fused the two shards with the almost completed jewel, which caught everyone's attention.

"Feh. So, that mangy wolf finally gave up his shards. About time."

"Inuyasha, sit!" The half-demon met the ground, which earned a grin from Kohaku. Kagome gently placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "It's time. Are you ready?"

The young demon slayer nodded and walked over to his sister with Kagome. Sango wrapped an arm around her brother's chest. "It'll only be for a short while, brother. I promise."

Kagome located the remaining shard in Kohaku's back and quickly extracted it. Kohaku's eyelids fell, and he collapsed in Sango's left arm, which was the arm that was bracing him. Kagome placed the almost completed jewel in Sango's right hand and fused the last shard into it. Sango closed her hand over the Shikon Jewel and closed her eyes. The jewel started glowing as if it sensed her intentions. 'Please, Shikon Jewel, grant my wish.' The Shikon Jewel started pulsing. "Please grant my brother his life back for it was so unfairly stolen from him.' The jewel's pulsing became brighter and kept growing in intensity until it was unbearable to watch.

Once everyone could see again, the Shikon Jewel was nowhere to be seen. A groan escaped Kohaku's lips, and his eyes slowly opened. Sango smiled real big and hugged her brother tight.

Noting Sango's empty hands, Kagome asked, "Um, Sango, where the jewel?"

"It just disappeared."

"Feh, it's supposed to."

"How do you know this, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo told me that once a wish was made on the jewel, it would disappear forever."

"So, it's truly over," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem," Inuyasha said.

"Huh? What's that?" Shippo inquired.

"I still want to be a full demon!"

Epilogue

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku loved together. Sango married Miroku and born him several sons and daughters. Miroku still made eyes at other women, even though Sango reminded him that he was married with her hand. Kohaku became a very skilled demon slayer and went out on several hunts with his sister.

Koga kept his promise to Ayame and united his clan with the Northern clan. He had given up chasing Kagome when she told him that she was in love with Inuyasha. When Inuyasha learned of Kagome's true feelings, he let go of his feelings for Kikyo to spend the rest of his life with Kagome and, naturally, Shippo stayed with Kagome.

The End


End file.
